


dream a little dream of me

by Jemima_Puddleduck



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Sleepy Cuddles, Zelda is missing her sister even though she doesn’t want to admit it, comforting lesbian cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 22:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16606322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemima_Puddleduck/pseuds/Jemima_Puddleduck
Summary: Zelda has a nightmare but luckily, Mary is there to drag her back to reality.





	dream a little dream of me

Mary settled happily in her chair by the fire, wrapped in a green silk dressing gown. She sighed, sinking her head back into the leather of the seat like a contented cat as the flames crackled softly in the fireplace beside her. Dull warmth set into her limbs as she finally allowed herself to relax, recharging the mortal body that seemed to tire so quickly. It was then she heard the soft wailing noise seeping into the room. Half asleep, she wondered if she may have simply imagined things, yet the pitiful noise soon sounded again. Mary sat up, scanning for the source of the noise and setting her sharp gaze on the mirror. She stood cautiously and padded over to the looking-glass in bare feet. 

The mirror looked directly into the spare room of the spellman house, the one mirror sabrina had forgotten to clean. It had been empty every day since the connection had been made, the large bed and various soft furnishings left to gather dust. Now, however, the bed had an occupant. Mary was surprised to see Zelda curled up in the centre of the mattress, moaning softly as if she were in pain. She writhed around in her sleep as Mary watched with a curious expression. However cold her demonic heart may be, she felt the same dull warmth spreading through her at the sight of Zelda as she had from the comforting fire. The unwanted compassion that was slowly appearing seemed to weigh down her limbs and root her to the spot. It was only when Zelda cried out, kicking at the blankets with a pained expression, that she realised she could help. 

Mary found herself in the small room a few minutes later, having managed to transport herself through the hex imprisoning Ambrose. Her feet didn't make a sound as she tiptoed towards Zelda's whimpering form. The other woman was lying there, writhing and mouthing desperate, unintelligible prayers through the fear. Mary watched her struggle for a moment, appreciating the beauty found in pain, before she softly shook Zelda awake. Zelda gasped out, instantly sitting upright, her chest heaving with fright. She grabbed onto Mary, since she was the nearest anchor Zelda could use to pull herself from the abyss of sleep. Mary's arm was quickly dropped again as Zelda took in her visitor.

"Mary?" She whispered, breaths still hitching in her throat. "What are you doing here?"

"Sabrina never cleared the charm from this mirror, I saw you having a nightmare." Mary said nonchalantly, attempting to act as if the warmth that Zelda's image had provoked in her had never happened at all. 

"Why did you help?" Zelda asked, her wide soft eyes a far cry from their usual judgmental squint.

"It wasn't just Sabrina that Edward asked me to watch over." She smiled softly and Zelda averted her gaze. 

"Hilda made me leave our room." Zelda said, her voice almost childlike in its desperation. "She wanted more space."

"And you didn't?" Asked Mary, receiving an almost imperceptible head shake in return. 

"Anyway." Zelda said breezily, "It seems like you did what you came to do." 

Mary felt impulsivity settling in her veins. "Or, I could stay. Only if you wanted me to, obviously." 

The practical side of Zelda’s brain told her firmly no. She would not let herself become attracted to an excommunicate, especially an excommunicate who also happened to be her niece’s school teacher. The humiliation from the coven if she was discovered would be unbearable. Yet, every other fibre of her body was screaming out to make her stay and, despite her resistance, she found herself surrendering to her heart for the first time in her life. 

Mary’s arms were warm when she collapsed into them, and she felt the other woman’s hand across her back, pulling them closer as if they were becoming one being. Zelda hadn’t been held like this in years and she felt hot tears pooling in her eyes at the overwhelming sense of release. She didn’t have to pretend anymore, she didn’t have to have a façade. When she was in that room, sealed in on all sides, she was safe. 

Mary, with a gentle stroke of Zelda’s arm, lead her to the double bed and helped her under the covers. Zelda curled up, reminding Mary of some sort of small animal. She wrapped her arms around Zelda once more, tucking herself in behind her. She pulled Zelda into her, pressing their bodies together from head to foot, and it felt like coming home. Mary took in the sleepy figure in her arms with a sense of wonderment as her unique scent of cigarette smoke and lemons drifted towards her. She wrapped a hand around Zelda’s stomach, fanning out her fingers across the thin fabric of her nightshirt and letting Zelda feel the comforting press of each individual fingerprint against her. 

Zelda pushed back into Mary, desperately seeking all the contact she could get. She sighed at the soft weight against her back and the strong arms that enveloped her completely. Mary’s head settled in the curve of Zelda’s neck as they shifted positions and the sensation of someone being so close and so comforting made tears spring to her eyes once more. Her shoulders shook gently as she let herself go.

“Hush now, Zelda.” Mary whispered, brushing her hair back with a free hand. “I’ve got you. You’re okay, I’ve got you.” 

This gentle hushing only served to make her cry harder, yet Mary held her through it. She pulled her arms tighter, giving Zelda something real, something safe, to anchor to. The shaking slowly began to subside as Zelda’s stuttering breaths came to match Mary’s and suddenly she was as limp as a rag-doll in her arms. Mary collected the spent bundle of limbs to her chest, gently circling pale skin with her fingers as Zelda began to slip back into sleep. 

“Thank you.” Zelda whispered, before finally letting herself drift into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
